YouTube Romance
by itsanauthorthing
Summary: You know those YouTube ships? Yeah well I made HiJack into one. No regrets. Cute little story told entirely through YouTube videos.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:**** Language, boy on boy adorableness, and extremely short chapters**

**Read this:** The bold text is the title of the video, the underlined text is the YouTube username.

* * *

YouTube Romance

**My Story**

Jack Frost

A boy with white hair and bright blue eyes stares into the camera. "Uh, hi...I'm Jack. Yeah I thought this would be a good idea maybe not."

The video goes through a jump cut. The boy is sitting in a office chair looking nervous.

"I guess I should start with my story. I was born in Hawaii and lived there for most of my life. When I was fifteen my parents got into a boating accident, they are uh...no longer with us." He sounds like he's about to start tearing up. "Yeah so my sister and I went to live with my Grandpa, we call him North. He kind of looks like Santa Claus. I'm nineteen and working on a teaching degree at Eastern Florida State College, in Melbourne... Burgess, Florida is where my sister and North are it's like an hour and a half from here, so I get to see them a lot.

"Yeah I kind of hate being by myself but I have this shitty apartment townhouse thing that's cheap and close to the campus. I've been trying to talk my friend Jamie into moving in with me, so it's not so lonely, and he hates his roommate. Um yeah, I don't know what else...oh I guess you might want to know that I'm gay. Yeah basically everyone knows that so, nothing new... Ummmmm bye." The ending sounded more like a question then a goodbye.

The video goes to black and the video suggestions fill the screen.

* * *

**My New Roommate**

Jack Frost

The camera focuses on the white hair boy sitting on a bed covered in a dark blue bedspread. He's sitting on the side of it so you can see the wall behind him which is covered in movie posters. There is one for_ The Avengers,_ and one for _The Curiosity of Chance. _There are a couple for the Harry Potter series and the Bourne series.

"So hi. I finally convinced Jamie to move in with me." He turned his head and shouted, "JAMIE!" Looking back at the camera he says "hold on a second."

One jump cut later a brown haired, brown eyed, boy sat next to Jack.

"Hi, I'm Jamie Bennett, I'm eighteen, I'm straight, I'm studying to be anthropologist. I have a younger sister. And Jack is my best friend."

"Aw," Jack cooed. "You know I think you guys deserve an apartment tour. Wanna help Jamie?"

"Yeah sure, sounds like fun."

"This is the entryway and this is the coat rack. Ahead of us is the stairs." Jack and Jamie walked up the stairs. "This is Jamie's room. Jamie wanna take over?"

"Yeah, this is my room. I have my bed and a book shelf and a dresser in here. The book shelf is full of text books, and the dresser is full of clothes." The bed's headboard was against the far wall and it was situated in the middle. The book shelf was on the right side across from the bed and the dresser was across from the door. "Um, I have a collage of pictures here. You can see me and my sister. Uh Jack and me at our college. And some other pictures of my family and friends. Yeah so that's my room, oh I also have this closet that holds...nothing!" He opens the closet for emphasis.

"Wonderful Jamie, moving on!" He walked out into the small hallway. This is the bathroom," he pointed to another plain, brown, wood door which was closed for some reason, "and this is my bedroom!" Jamie took the camera and Jack swung open the door to his room. "I have my bed, my dresser, my nightstand, and my closet! I also have some movie posters and this lava lamp. We're so boring," Jack sighed. Jack's bed was in one corner of his room his dresser in the opposite corner. Movie posters hung all around the room and his blue lava lamp was sitting on the nightstand.

"Yeah," Jamie agreed, "to the downstairs!"

A jump cut took them to the entryway. "Oh but Jack we've already seen the entryway!" Jamie gasped dramatically.

"I know but look there is a opening here! It leads to the living room!" Jack and Jamie walked into the living room. "We have a couch and a crappy television here." The television was in fact a grey box that produced a grainy picture. Jamie demonstrated by turning it on, it was showing _The Ellen DeGeneres Show._

"And back here is another bathroom and then the pantry that's under the stairs for some reason. And the kitchen slash dinning room!" Jack said.

"And then here is our fenced in back yard, with a shed and grass and everything!" Jamie said as he and Jack stifled their laughter.

"Yep that's it," Jack said as the camera was turned to his face. "Ummmmm bye."

* * *

**Bennefrost**

Jack Frost

"Hey! Wow people actually like my videos, huh all I did was some silly challenges with Jamie jeez guys calm down." Jack laughed a little leaning back against the wall, he was sitting on the bed again.

"Yeah Jamie's at the library studying. Oh that reminds me don't think I didn't see those Tumblr posts about me. Wow guys I kind of expected it but seriously, Bennefrost? Who came up with that name? My last name isn't even Frost it's Overland, my username's sort of an inside joke."

Jack went quiet. "Jamie's home, who wants to see him embarrassed?" He gave the camera a sly grin.

Jamie and Jack were situated on the end of Jack's bed so you could see the head of Jack's bed, which was covered in pictures some of Jack and Jamie, some of Jack and a man who could only be North, and some with Jack and a girl who might have been his sister.

"Okay so Jamie, you know about the shipping between you and me?"

"Uh yeah, like guys I don't mind but just, why?"

"They've made this story up where I'm the _actual_ Jack Frost and you're like my first believer."

"Oh wow that's creative, you guys amaze me."

"So," Jack said pulling a laptop onto his lap, "I put "bennefrost' into the Tumblr search engine, let's take a look shall we?" He asked as Jamie sat down next to him.

"Oh gosh," Jamie said blushing. "Alright, that is pretty cute. You guys are really good artists." He said as a picture of the two of them cuddling appeared on the left hand of the screen.

"Totally, look at the coloring on that one." Jack said about the one of them flying in the night sky, Jack as Jack Frost holding Jamie bridal style.

"Very good, and colorful." Jamie said nodding. Then they burst out laughing.

"Is that a _Twilight _reference?" Jack asked.

"Oh goodness it is." Jamie said laughing and also blushing.

"Holy cow," Jack said. On the left hand side of the screen, replacing the _Twilight _reference, was a long post. It said 'Can we just take a moment to appreciate Jack's face when he looks at Jamie?' Under it was a line of screen-caps from some of Jack's videos. Whether it was Jack covered in flour from the "Find the Candy" challenge or where he was covered in paint from the "Artist" challenge he looked happy and his eyes were shining.

Jamie blinked a couple of times before pointing out another picture, an edit of them in flower crowns. They started laughing again.

Jamie got up. "I'm gonna go make dinner. Tacos sound good?"

"Yeah." Jack turned back to the camera, "sorry guys never gonna happen, but ship on. I mean Jamie's cool and all but I don't like him in _that _way and he's straight. But the fan art and edits are cool."

Jack then did a handstand on the bed his feet resting against the wall above his headboard. "Ummmmm bye!"

* * *

**Keep posting HiJackers! We need to beat Jelsa!**


	2. Chapter 2

August 28, 2014 NOTE: All of the chapters have been edited. Including this one but not by much you should really **reread chapters 1, 3-5**

* * *

**Jamie's Moving :(**

Jack Frost

The blue eyes of Jack were red and puffy, he looked like he'd been crying. "It's official Jamie has successfully transferred Universities. So yeah, he moved out this morning. He's gone, I don't know what else to say. I sort of just lost my best friend. We're going to keep in touch and everything, but it's not the same. It's lonely here now. I've known for a while that he was going to transfer and I've been looking for other roommates, but I honestly haven't met any I liked enough to live with. So there's that. Ummmmm bye."

**Life Alone**

Jack Frost

"So it's been a month, I think I'm used to living alone now. I don't like it but I'm used to it. So I thought I'd do a day in the life vlog. I just woke up took a shower and got dressed. It's 9:30 and I have a class at 10:00."

Jack was now standing in the small kitchen, "I'm going to have cereal because I need to get to class."

He was now walking across campus, the grass was just starting to turn green, so it must be early spring. "I'm going to my Early Childhood Development class, then I go to Teaching with Technology, then to lunch, so see you guys later."

It was now dark out and Jack was back in his apartment in the living room. "Yeah sorry got busy today. But look who's here!"

A girl with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes was sitting next to Jack. "This is Elsa, she has her own YouTube account which will be linked below."

Elsa gave a little wave. "Hi," she spoke softly.

"We're watching, what are we watching?"

"_Snow Queen."_ Elsa said.

"Right yeah, I'm not really paying attention, but Elsa has seen this a million times so it doesn't matter."

Elsa shoved his shoulder. Then a jump cut.

"Okay I'm back," Jack said standing in front of the door now. "Elsa has to go now. Bye, Elsa!"

"Bye, Jack." Elsa giggled, they hugged, and she left.

Jack turned back to the camera sadness apparent in his eyes. "Yeah, ummmmm bye."

**Egg Coffee**

Jack Frost

"You guys I have met the most amazing person ever. He is literally my favorite person ever, sorry Jamie. He is so smart, and his eyes are like amazing, and don't even get me started on his personality. He's stubborn and sarcastic, and is _such_ a mother-hen. It's rather cute really."

Jack was sitting in his living room alone in front of his couch, not on it, in front of the black futon. "But!" He shouted, "First things first. Please stop sending me fan art of Elsa and I shipped together. She's like my sister and I'm gay and I don't want to be mean or anything but it's kind of weird for me. I love you guys and everything and you can still ship it or whatever. Just please stop sending me stuff in hopes I'll do a video with her. She's busy and her boyfriend has been getting on my case for the whole shipping thing. Links to Elsa's YouTube is below, she's done a Boyfriend Tag with her boyfriend, that's not me. Seriously guys I'm in huge trouble with her boyfriend please stop."

Jack's face morphed from angry, scared, and sad in a second. "Okay but back to that guy. His name is Haakon (HAW-koon), he's from Norway. Well okay an island off the coast of Norway called Berk. Most of his friends and family are still on Berk. Which is sad, he doesn't have very many friends here, and get this he _likes _being alone. Weird right?

"Okay so how we met. I was down at the local coffee shop at like 6 o'clock because I had a 7 o'clock class and really need to 1) study and 2) wake up. So I was down there with my cappuccino, and he comes up and orders, get this, Egg Coffee. Like what even is that? So he goes to a table not far from mine and opens up this huge textbook. He's kind of scrawny and has freckles, so I thought he was younger, but there was no way that was a high school textbook. So I packed up my stuff and went over to him, it kind of startled him when I just sat down across from him. And the first thing I say is; 'Egg Coffee?' and he says 'Yeah I drink it when I get homesick,' and after more than a bit of prying I got the whole story about always wanting to come to America because of the schools here and about missing Norway and his dad and his friends. And not having enough money to go visit them, because hello college. But yeah. Then we just sort of talked about nothing really, I told him my sob story, since he told me his. Yeah and I got his number. So I've made a new friend. He goes to college in Melbourne but not at the same school, he goes to FIT."

Jack was smiling the type of smile that reaches your eyes and lights up your face. He looked so happy, "Yeah, so, ummmmm bye!" He waved at the camera and then it was over.

* * *

**Sorry about Jack's rambling he's just excited.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all your suggestions for the user name, I did not choose the name by who I like best or who has more stories. I _flipped a coin_ and did some _combining_. So thank you to: **changeofheart505, kitty.0, Karla Colt, zoerest97, Overland Haddock, and Storymythemyth **for the ideas.

* * *

**Look Who's Here**

Jack Frost

"Oh my gods look who's here!" Jack shouted. He was in his living room standing in front of the camera, he quickly stepped to the side throwing his arms out as if he was presenting a game show prize. "It's Haakon!"

"Hey guys," Haakon said waving at the camera.

"It's been awhile. Like a month and a half."

"Well you've been keeping your adoring fans waiting for too long."

"Yes, yes I have. So we're going to do the 15 Weird Questions Tag!"

"Hurrah!" The sarcasm was evident in Haakon's voice.

"He's only sarcastic when he's nervous, or when he's dealing with people he doesn't like, or when he's trying to explain something for the second time, or when... Yeah you get the idea."

"Most people just can't handle all this," Haakon waved a hand down his upper body.

"Yes well," Jack said helpfully. "Question one, what's a nickname only you're friends slash family calls you?"

"Hiccup, back in Norway it was a Berk tradition to give your child a viking-esque nickname. I have a friend called Fishlegs, because his legs are smaller that the rest of him. And my cousin is Snotlout, because he's a snot, and his dad is Spite_lout _so you get the idea."

"Why Hiccup? Did you just hiccup a lot?"

"No Hiccup is reserved for the runt of the village, I'm the third in our family. Sort of a nice way of saying mess up."

"Oh I'm sorry, I think it's cute." Hiccup blushed, just a little.

"Now you go," Haakon said.

"Um my friends and family used to call me Frosty, or Snowflake, and other winter related nicknames."

"What age did you die your hair?"

"Sixteen. But they mainly called me that because I loved the snow so much. Of course I only got to see snow like twice, so..."

"It's always snowing or raining in Berk, maybe you should visit. I'm sure you wouldn't miss the snow so much then. So question two; what's a weird habit you have?"

"I rub the back of my neck when I talk to someone I like, not all the time, but I never do it around anyone else."

"I sketch dragons when I get nervous." Hiccup stated.

"You win, can I see them sometime."

"I don't keep very many and the ones I have aren't very good."

"Please?"

"Okay fine but you're not allowed to put them on YouTube."

"Deal. Hear that fans are you jelly? I get to see Hiccup's drawings and you don't." Haakon raised an eyebrow. "What? Oh is it okay if I call you Hiccup?'

"Sure I guess. Your turn to ask."

"Right, question three; do you have any weird phobias?"

"I'm pyrophobic, fear of fire." Haakon said quietly.

"I have nyctophobia, fear of the dark." Jack said equally quiet.

"Uh question four; what's one of your biggest pet peeves?" Hiccup asked. "Mine is stupid people who won't listen to reason or other peoples opinions."

"I was going to say gum smacking, but that is my new pet peeve, hope you don't mind me stealing it."

"Not at all," Hiccup said, actually kind of suave.

"Question five; what side of the bed do you sleep on? I sleep on the right, on my side."

"Right in the middle on my back. Question six; What was your first stuffed animal and what was it's name?"

"It was a teddy bear and it's name was Bear-y."

"Creative," Hiccup's sarcasm was coming back.

"I know right." Jack said chuckling.

"Mine was a dragon that I named Toothless. It was a night fury, a very rare dragon."

"Night fury? What do you have a book of dragons or something?"

"Yeah I have a book or two. I made up the night fury and my mom made the stuffed animal based off my drawings for me, except she forgot the teeth so I named it Toothless."

"You win again Hiccup. Okay question seven; what do you wear to bed? Sweat pants for me."

"Boxers and a tee-shirt, unless it's cold then sweat pants and a tee-shirt. Question eight; what's a phrase or exclamation you say often?"

"Don't worry it'll be fun!" Jack said.

"That was sarcasm." Hiccup deadpanned.

"Question nine; what is something you're allergic to?" Jack asked. "I'm allergic to strawberries."

"I have a peanut allergy." Hiccup stated. "Question ten; what is your zodiac sign? I'm a Sagittarius.

"Me too! Question eleven; who in your family are you closest too? I'm closest with my sister."

"It's just dad and I so obviously I'm closest to him. But we actually are pretty close. Question twelve;" Hiccup said cutting off whatever Jack was about to say. "Do you believe in ghosts slash aliens slash angles?"

"I believe in all of them." Jack said with confidence.

"I'm not sure, I don't believe we are alone in the universe but I'm not sure what's out there and I would rather not label it."

The video went through a jump cut and when it came back it was darker outside. "Question thirteen; what's the last book you read?" Jack asked. "The last thing I read was _Anything Can Happen._"

"I just finished reading _Pay it Forward. _Question fourteen; what's the last movie you watched? We watched Ragnarok together earlier today."

"Yep it was quite good, question fifteen; What is the last YouTube video you watched?"

"Last video I watched was Olan Rodgers _Ghost in the Stalls._" Hiccup stated with a small smile.

"I watched _JIBO: The World's First Family Robot. _I don't know whether to be amazed or creeped out by this thing." Jack said shuddering.

"Yeah I've seen it, it seems like the beginning of an era and our grandchildren will be facing a robot revolution or something."

Another jump cut. "And we're done that was fun!" Jack said exited.

"Yeah I suppose it was."

"So I guess, ummmmm bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Hiccup is going to _bash_ all of the suggested usernames.

* * *

**Making Hiccup Get a YouTube **

Jack Frost

A white haired boy is sitting next to a green eyed boy holding a laptop on a black futon.

"Okay so we, Hiccup and I, are going to do another video while he's here. Last time we did the 15 Weird Questions tag, but this time we're setting up Hiccup's YouTube!" The white haired boy said before giving his best "jazz hands" grinning from ear to ear.

"Yep, we have it all set up we just need a name."

"Dragon Rider?"

"What exactly are you insinuating?"

"Hiccup?" Hiccup just gave Jack a look_._

"Hiccup: The Dragon Trainer of Berk? Dragontrainer101?"

"What is your obsession with dragons?"

"You're the one who mentioned them!"

"Sarcasm_is_my_life?"

"No."

"Oh I got it HicccuptheDragonTrainer! That or HiccuptheInsufferable."

"HiccuptheDragonTainer it is. So what should my channel be about?"

"Motivating today's youth."

"No."

"Ranting for hours about dragons."

"I don't do that!"

"Your blush says otherwise. Alright," Jack said in surrender, "it could be about getting your opinion heard." Hiccup nodded his head. "Or about how awesome I am."

Hiccup grabbed a throw pillow and began beating Jack with it. He continuously hit the blue eyed boy while Jack held up an arm to protect himself.

"Okay, ummmmm bye!" Jack said before Hiccup hit him again.

**What Am I Doing?**

HiccuptheDragonTrainer

The auburn haired boy was sitting on a green bed. Alone this time. "Uh hi. This is my first video, and I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing. Jack from Jack Frost forced me to make one of these. I guess I can clear things up, yeah I like dragons but I'm not obsessed with them. Um okay so about me; I like cats...I play a lot of video games like _Fable, Mindcraft, Psychonauts, _and _Legend of Zelda. _I'm studying to be a mechanical engineer..." He trailed off looking awkwardly at the camera.

"When I was little I was always playing dragons in the woods. But unlike most kids I wasn't playing dragon slayer I was playing dragon rider. And when I got 'too old,'" Hiccup made air quotes with his fingers, "to play dragons I started inventing. I've always wanted to invent something that would be helpful to people, so I started looking into jobs that would help me do that, and I came up with mechanical engineer. I would love to invent lots of things but the first thing I'm working on is going to be a better airplane."

Hiccup scratched at his arm looking around his room. "Yeah I'm studying at FIT um I live in the dorm," he gestured at the empty bed across from his desk. "I used to have a roommate but he moved in with some friends. It's nice because I can stay up until one working on papers now." He went quiet for a while. "Most of my friends are back in Berk, and contrary to popular belief I do not make egg coffee every morning, more like once every two weeks on Sunday, and I only get it from the coffee shop if I'm feeling homesick and don't have time to make it.

"Yep that's it I'm done." The screen went to black.

* * *

**I'd really love some constructive criticism.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Read this if you want to understand; **This was incredibly hard to format so I'm doing it like this:

"Hiccup talking"

_Hiccup's drawing_

Hiccup is using a paint program. Like what sWooZie on YouTube did.

* * *

**Draw My Life**

HiccuptheDragonTrainer

"Uh hi, I'm doing the draw my life thing so yeah."

_A picture of what appeared to be a baby all bundled up was drawn in fast motion on a plain white screen. Then he drew a large man and a skinny woman on either side of the baby. Above them was a drawing of Norway._

"I was born in Norway and I lived there until I turned eighteen. Um I guess nothing much happen when I was a kid, I was born premature so I was smaller than all of the other kids in my town, oh my town was called Berk." _A line pointed to the bottom tip of Norway and the word 'Berk' was written. "_I was picked on a lot as a kid. It got better when the other kids got more mature. Um yeah."

_Hiccup erased the skinny woman. _"My mom left my dad and me when I was one, something about people never changing. Dad doesn't talk about it much. They used to write to each other, until I got into middle school." _Blank white screen. Then a drawing of a school. With brick detailing and the words 'Berk Middle School.' _"So middle school was fun. Bullied a lot, no contact with my mom, oh and- wait this isn't how I wanted to do this."

The camera is now sitting in front of a door, it looked to be a closet door. Hiccup walked out of the door and you could clearly see that it was in fact a closet. "Oh look at me being clever when I tell YouTube that I'm gay. See because I came out of a closet." A cricket chirping sound effect played. "Yeah I know not funny."

The camera switched back to the drawing of a school. "So yeah in middle school I started realizing I was different and after doing a lot of research -which included kissing two of my best friends- I figured out that I was gay." _The words middle school were erased from the drawing of a brick school building. The words 'High School' replaced them._

_"_I was accidentally outed by a different friend than the one I kissed when I was a ninth grader. And yeah it was rough for a while but I actually gained a bunch of friends in high school, and by eleventh grade I wasn't being bullied at all. I contribute this to the fact that I founded a LGBTAPDQ club at school." _LGBTAPDQ was written down the side and then the word for each letter was written (Lesbians, gays, bisexuals, transgenders, asexuals, pansexuals, demisexuals, and queer/questioning) each in a different color giving it a rainbow effect._ "There were actually a lot of kids who were struggling with their sexuality or gender. I was kind of surprised to be honest.

"Let's see what else happened? Oh yeah, hmmm, you know I'm not actually sure if I should tell you guys this. Ugh but I'm going to anyway. So during senior year there was this kid, Dagur, from an island a few miles west of Berk. He had a small ship and love to take it to Berk to bother us. _A boy with long braided red hair was standing on a ship that sort of looked like a viking long boat. _Or I guess bother me, he had this weird obsession with me, I didn't really see at as an obsession, not at first, no to me it was more like an infatuation. Yeah we did date and for a while it was a good relationship and then it all went to hell. _Dagur standing next to Hiccup and another boy with dark skin and bright eyes on the other side of him. A small heart was drawn between Hiccup and Darren. _He thought I was cheating on him with my best friend. _Th__e heart was moved between Hiccup and the other kid. A_nd even after we sorted that whole mess out _(the heart was moved back to it's original place)_ he didn't trust me. In fact he abused me _(bruises were added to the drawing of Hiccup)_, and was overly protective, he didn't let me wear certain clothes _(Hiccup drew a shirt off to the side with an red X going through it)_, or talk to certain people (_q__uick drawings of some faces were quickly scribbled out, especially the dark skinned boy)_.

"I was too scared to do anything. I eventually talked to my dad and with his help I ended our relationship, if you can call it that. And with the support of my friends, I put myself back together." _Hiccup surrounded by people who must have been his friends and his dad._

"But the fact that I had friends didn't stop the dreams I had of getting out of Norway and coming to America. I really wanted to go to MIT or the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, but I didn't get in. I did however get into FIT my back up school, which is the Florida Institute of Technology. I think I mentioned studying to be a mechanical engineer before? Yeah so basically what I do is invent things or change things to make them more eco friendly and efficient."

_The previous drawings were erased. A drawing of Hiccup's face, with auburn hair hanging in emerald eyes with tan skin and lots of freckles. Then a girl with wild red hair and light blue eyes. Another girl with a short brunette pixie cut and soft green eyes. And finally a boy with white hair and blue eyes. _"These guys are my friends here in the USA, their YouTube channels will be linked down below. They've helped me through some tough times and they are the people in this country that I trust the most." _The name 'Merida' was written under the redhead. 'Rapunzel' was written under the brunette. 'Jack' was written under the white haired boy.__  
_

"So yeah, Jack convinced me to make a YouTube and now I hope to make videos that will help people through bad times in their lives. If you ever want to talk I've made an email account that I've linked below if you need advice, are going through a hard time, or if you just want to say hi. I'll try to respond as quickly as possible and I might even answer some in a future video. Yeah so that's my life so far. Uh bye?"

The screen went blank.

* * *

I **edited **all of the chapters I would _reread_ chapters:** 1, 3, 4.**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's apology: Sorry it's been a so long, it will be a while before the next update as well. I have every intention of finishing this fic but I've been going through some personal stuff so another chapter in a couple of weeks.

* * *

**My GBF Does My Makeup**

Princess Rapunzel

"Hey viewers! Today I'm here with Jack, from Jack Frost and today he is going to be doing my makeup." A girl with bright green eyes and a brunette pixie cut was sitting next to a boy with white hair in a pink room. They were sitting in white chairs, a matching table in front of them covered in makeup items, behind them you could see lots of canvas hanging up, Rapunzel had painted all of them herself.

"Yep, I'm kind of nervous though, like what even is all this?" Jack held up an eyelash curler, his face was contorted in confusion. "So I guess I'm just going to read the labels on some of these things and try to figure out where to start. I did watch a few of your makeup videos before I came here, I still have no idea what I'm doing."

Rapunzel laughed her slim shoulders shaking. She was wearing a purple corset over a pink blouse and had a pink with purple polka dots headband holding back her fringe. Jack was just in a blue button up that wasn't buttoned, revealing a white tank top underneath. Jack was mumbling to himself picking up things and turning them trying to find a label. "It shouldn't be too hard because I just sort of stick to like three brands."

"Five."

"What?"

"Five brands that I've seen."

"Oh okay, are you ready to start yet?"

"I think so."

"Alright go for it. Remember that I can't help you and to say what you're using and what you're doing with it."

"Got it. So we're going to start with Pixie Dust foundation, it's a powder so I guess you use a brush. Oh hey I remember this is the stuff you tap it out on the lid right?"

"I can't tell you."

Jack took the container and tapped way too much powder into the lid, Rapunzel winced but didn't say anything. Jack dabbed the brush into the lid a couple of times before carefully brushing it on Rapunzel's face. The foundation was barely noticeable except for the parts where Jack didn't blend it in very well.

"Well that didn't go to bad, what's this, DMR concealer? But you don't have anything to conceal."

Rapunzel made a "aw" sound, "well you don't have to use everything, and thanks."

"Okay, eyebrow pencil, I guess this is to make your eyebrows thicker, but don't girls normally want thinner eyebrows?"

"It's to fill them in more." Rapunzel said giggling.

"Yep just going to put this back. This is Revolution eyeliner in brown. This makes me nervous." Jack carefully began making lines two centimeters above where he should have and then he moved under her lower eyelashes, he connected the top and the bottom making an odd oval. "I don't think I did that right."

"Harder than it looks isn't it?"

"Much harder. Okay I think I am going to do some...blush. Yeah that sounds safe."

He pulled out a brush Rapunzel typically used on the rare occasion she wore bronzer, she had not bothered to get the bronzer knowing that Jack wouldn't be able to handle it. "Okay so we are going to use the DMR blush in coral, so could you make like a fish face?" Jack demonstrated by sucking in his cheeks.

"Is this what I do when I put on blush?"

"I dunno, but it's what I do, and today I'm the makeup artist and I say make a fish face." She did and Jack brushed the pink powder onto the most sucked in parts of her checks. "Okay next oh what's this, oh no I forgot eye primer!"

"It's okay, it's more for eye shadow really." Rapunzel said as she tried not to laugh at the pathetic look on Jack's face.

"Okay so, whoa this looks like those lipstick wands, but it says eye primer so... I'm confused."

"It's for your eyes, trust the label. Oh and what brand is it?"

"Uh Faerie," Jack said beginning to brush the cream on her eyelids. "Ugh it's not rubbing in, um," he reached up and smeared the primer some more with his fingers.

"Now what?"

"Uh mascara? Your face says no." Jack looked around, "eye shadow? Alright," he grabbed a rather large palette, "this is from the Princess Perfect collection and there are a lot of colors."

Jack looked between Rapunzel and the palette a couple of times. "What color are you going to use?"

"I'm thinking this pinkish purple one here. It doesn't look like you use it much though."

"I don't use this palette much, but I really love that color."

"Okay what brush, probably something smaller in size, what about this flat one?" He picked up an eye shader, swirled it in the color he selected, and then began painting Rapunzel's closed eyelids. And then continuing the color all the way up to her eyebrows.

"Now mascara? Oh wait what was that thing I had at the beginning of the video? Ah here it is, what is this for?"

"It's an eyelash curler."

"What? How do you curl your eyelashes?"

"Here let me show you." Rapunzel picked up the curler opened it up and pointed, "this is where the eyelashes go, you sort of slide it on, then you do this." She pinched it closed a couple of times. "Do you want me to curl yours?"

"Uh sure, it's only fair." Rapunzel moved closer to Jack.

"Okay here we go, stop blinking so much, here open your mouth and look up."

"Why?"

"It helps keep your eyes open... Okay done. My turn."

Jack carefully positioned the curler and pinched it twice. "See that wasn't so bad," Rapunzel said as he did the next eye.

"Okay now mascara?"

"Yes, you're pretty excited about mascara."

"Well kind of, more so because when I was telling Hiccup about it my phone auto corrected it to massacre."

"Who's Hiccup?"

"Wha- oh uh his name's Haakon actually he goes to the same school we do."

"Oh I know who he is! We share a math course. Wait why do you call him Hiccup?"

"Uh it's just a nickname his friends and family back in Norway call him, he let's me use it too."

"I didn't know he lived in Norway."

"Oh well he's kind of a private person. So is this mascara?"

"Read it."

"It's Princess Perfect, mascara in brown. Brown, why brown?"

"It's lighter than black and looks more natural."

"Well I guess that makes sense, but why use makeup if you want to look natural?" Jack asked unscrewing the cap and looking at the wand looking a bit apprehensively.

"I'm not sure. I guess it's a girl thing, sort of 'I'm wearing makeup but I don't want you to think I'm wearing makeup because society says that makes me shallow and vain' type of thing."

"Well that puts it into perspective. Total respect for girls or anyone who wears makeup by the way, this stuff is hard."

Rapunzel was doing the trick she taught Jack to keep her eyes open as Jack gently stroked her upper eyelashes with the applicator. "Uh oh, I got some on your eye shadow, um..." Jack used his fingers to smudge it away.

"Okay, lipstick and we're done. Um you have like thirteen lipsticks out here. How about we use the..." He paused while he read a couple of the lip products. "The DMR coral lip shine. Oh this is a pretty color." He instructed Rapunzel to make a pouty face,* while he swiped the lip gloss on. "And done. You can look now."

It didn't look horrible, it didn't look good but Rapunzel had seen worse. Her eyelashes were clumped together, the eye shadow was in her eyebrows, the lip gloss had gotten on her chin and teeth, she had obvious smudge marks, and her foundation was uneven. She giggled, "you didn't do too bad, Jack." The two of them burst out laughing.

"People who put on makeup are crazy this is so hard!"

"You should let me give you a makeover!"

"Uh I'm not so sure that's a good idea...hey what was that?" There was a very faint knocking noise.

"Oh he's early," Rapunzel muttered, "Haakon's coming over to drop off some Calc notes. Wait I have an idea."

* * *

*The pouty face is actually Sam Winchester's bitch face.

I had fun making up parody brand names. Here they are if you want to use them.

Pixie Dust- Bare Minerals

Princess Perfect- Cover Girl

Faerie- Elf

DMR (DreamWorks' movies rock or dramatic makeup reveal) - MAC (makeup, art, cosmetics)

Revolution (like the HiJack revolt) -Revlon


End file.
